


That Stupid Miniature Horse

by Calvatron



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Kinda, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's thoughts during the Unity Concert</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Stupid Miniature Horse

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Parks and Rec fic, so I'm a bit unsure of how good it is. Please let me know if I did anything wrong with how I portrayed anything. Oh, and one more thing: enjoy!

That stupid little horse appears on the screen. Ben groaned as the rest of the crowd cheered. There was no reason, no reason whatsoever, for this horse (which had been dead for years, by the way) should be this popular. Ben likened the frustration the animal evoked in him to how he felt when people tried to convince him that Kirk was a better captain than Picard, which was obviously ridiculous. Picard had more experience, more discipline, more.... Ben froze for a moment when he realized he wasn't thinking about the horse anymore. 

Turning his attention back to the concert, he realized that Andy was up singing the stupid song about the horse. Even more annoying was that every other member of the audience was suddenly holding a small candle. Do the people of Pawnee just carry those around with them everywhere? Shaking off that strangely terrifying thought, Ben glanced at his wife.

Leslie's grin was huge. it was obvious that somehow this had been planned without her, and she was clearly loving it. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. If it could make her this happy, the stupid horse couldn't be that bad. Right?


End file.
